


Against Conquest

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Nohr | Conquest Route, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Conquest route au where Sakura escapes after the chapter where she is captured by Nohr. Not canon compliant but it's pretty late in the game so some Conquest spoilers.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura & Sakura, Saku - Relationship, Sakura & Takumi (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 7





	Against Conquest

Azura has always been mysterious. Reserved even. Garon didn't care for her. And that was fine. At the very least. Her Nohrian siblings did to varying degrees. 

After the horrors that they'd all witnessed. Nothing was fine anymore. There had been a time when she'd lived in Hoshido. When she'd called its royal family her siblings and the people living there her friends. Things were different now. She'd made choices. Some of them had been wrong. There had been dire consequences. Things she could live with. 

The way things were going, she doubted that her siblings in Hoshido would be alright, not that she had any right to call them that anymore. Garon and his thugs were just as they were. Even if they defeated Hinoka, Takumi and Ryoma there was little evidence from the things Azura had seen that led her to believe that they would be saved either.   
There had been enough bloodshed. It wasn't ideal, but she knew that she'd be able to reveal the truth to the people of Nohr that way. But she couldn't bear to see the people of Hoshido hurt anymore than they already were. 

It was late at night when she'd approached the jail. It was easy to get the guards to turn away. It was the hardest thing of all to talk to Sakura. 

It was as Azura expected. Hana and Subaki glaring daggers at her the whole time. Sakura's eyes wet from all the crying she's done. She has a bandage wrapped around her arm. Even though she's a healer. She shouldn't have ever had to fight, sweet girl that she is. Hana and Subaki look much worse off, even though Sakura has apparently been able to heal most of their wounds. 

Azura remembers Sakura running around the castle, reading her ghost stories late at night. Even though Sakura was frightened she said she felt safe because Azura was there. 

Now the past makes Azura's heart break. There is no time to reminisce.

Hana goes to cry out. Azura puts her finger over her mouth in a form of shushing. They're behind iron bars, though their hands are unbound thankfully.

The word "Sister," looks like it's about to form on her lips. It doesn't, Sakura bites her lips instead. Makes a sort of whimpering sound. 

" I'm sorry," Azura whispers before she says anything else. " There isn't much time. And I would never be able to apologize enough."

" Those are pretty words coming from someone who stabbed us in the back," Hana whispers with such heat behind her words, Azura wonders if they'll melt the bars.

Subaki puts his hand on her shoulder and continues to glare at Azura. 

" I know… I deserve it really. Your hatred. Corrin wanted to come but it would have only caused more suspension."

Sakura sounds sad and tired, though it seems like she's trying to hide it. She's always been so considerate. 

" M-may I please ask… why… why you're here, Azura?"

" There isn't much time to explain. I… Sakura, there is something very important that I need you to do."

She fishes a scroll out of her pocket and slides it through the bars towards Sakura. 

Subaki and Hana regard it in the same way that someone might regard a bomb. Sakura takes it, looks in Azura's direction. Not directly in her eyes. 

" It's a warp scroll," Azura explains. " Please, you must take it, use it and go to Takumi as soon as possible. I… I fear that he is possessed. And worse yet, I fear that Garon and his soldiers will kill all of you the first chance they get. You have to convince him and the others not to fight."

" And why can't you do that?" Hana asks. 

" He would never listen to me." Garon, Takumi, Ryoma. Anyone really. " They'll listen to you, Sakura. I know that they will."

" That's Lady Sakura to you, witch," Hana says. Protective of her friend. " You can't call someone by their first name unless you're friends."

" This is probably a trap," Subaki adds.

" I assure you that it isn't," Azura replies. " Garon would kill me if he found out I was here."

" Then why are you doing this?" Subaki asks.

Even though she is no longer allowed to say the words, they tumble out of her mouth anyway. " I love you Sakura. And I'm sorry… because we were siblings before weren't we. So if there's an opportunity for me to protect you, than I'd like to take it."   
She can only hope that her words will become true in time. " I know that it seems insane, but if we can get Garon to the Hoshidan throne then everything will be ok. You just need to convince o- your siblings to go into hiding for a little while."

Sakura stands up, takes a deep breath, clutches the warp scroll in her hands. " I… understand. T-thank you." She bows, then turns to Hana and Subaki. " I must ask that the two of you stay here. If we break out together and alert the guards t-then the scroll will be for n-nothing.

" Of course, Lady Sakura. Will you be alright on your own though?" Subaki asks. " Though the situation is far from perfect… If I had my pegasus…

Hana mumbles. " If I had my sword…..a Samurai without her sword and a Sky Knight without his pegasis…" They both look really sad. 

Sakura smiles. " Hana, Subaki, Sister. I will return."

The light envelops her and she disappears. 

Azura can only wish her the best.

___________

The warp tome only let's Sakura teleport so far, then she has to run. She's tired, covered in mud and cold. It's the middle of the night and they took the clothes that she likes to wear. Took her shoes. All alone, not that she would complain even if there was someone to complain to. It was better that she was alone than being chased by Nohrian soldiers. The thought of running into Azura and Corrin wasn't much better. Though she'd considered them her siblings. Perhaps there would always be a part of her that considered them that. There was no time to think about that now.

Sakura just learned to use the warping spell hours ago and it's one continuous jump after another. Most of the time she lands on the ground. Once, she landed wrong and nearly twisted her ankle.

It's fine. It doesn't matter. What Sakura needs to do is get to her siblings. If she doesn't hurry, the soldiers of Nohr could get to the Wall first. Takumi has been acting odd lately. Sakura feels terrible that she hadn't noticed sooner. Her brother had been prossisted by some terrible force. 

Sakura wanted to cry. There was no time. Finally, as the sun rose, the Great Wall of Suzanoh loomed in the distance. 

Sakura panted. Some soldiers looked towards her.

" Hey, Girl. Stop!"

" I- I'm so sorry," she shouted. " I need to get through. Right away."

" You fool," one of the other soldiers yelled. " That's Princess Sakura. Can't you recognize her?"

"She certainly looks different. Worse for the wear."

Sakura didn't hear the rest of what he said. She was already warping again. Landing and then running up the stairs. Nearly tripping again and bracing herself on the stairs railing. 

Someone stops her. She starts breathing really hard or more accurately, all the running starts to catch up to her and her chest heaves. 

She barely recognizes Hinata's voice. " Hey Lady Sakura! Oh, um are you alright."

" Takumi," she shouts. Which isn't really like her at all. " Do you… P-please tell me where he is." 

But as soon as they start to walk, Sakura sort of half leaning on him, she hears Takumi's voice. 

It sounds different from usual. 

" There was a strange girl wandering around the wall. We will have to kil- Oh. Sakura?"

She half runs, half falls on top of him and he holds her up. Doesn't quite look into her eyes. She looks into his eyes. There is darkness there. Something she's never seen before. Something she had never thought to look for. 

Her brother had always been angry over everything that happened with Nohr. She couldn't blame him. Where Sakura had felt sadness and guilt. the hope that things could get better, her brother had felt rage. Over their father's death, over their mothers death, Corrin and Azura's betrayal. 

Takumi didn't trust people easily. And the trust he'd given had been trampled over many times. Sakura hadn't noticed. No one had. She should have been there for him sooner. 

It wasn't too late. She wouldn't let it be. There was still something that could be done. 

As tired as she is, feeling the effects of staying up for extended periods of time without rest, there is something that Sakura wants to do. She wraps her arms around Takumi. The tears that she was feeling from before, over a multitude of things come pouring out. All over his clothes. 

Hana and Subaki are so brave. Azura is too. She doesn't know what will happen to them. Takumi. Oboro and Hinata are all willing to fight for Hoshido. To throw down their lives if necessary. As horrific as that would be. War is full of horror. But Sakura is so tired of seeing it.

" Takumi," she yells. Sakura doesn't think she's ever raised her voice more than she has this year. This day and yesterday alone. " You're hurt. But I'm going to help you. Ok?"

" Sakura, what are you talking about?" Takumi says, his normal voice mixed in with something that sounds like a growl. He sort of shifts away and despite her usual self she holds him tight. 

" Why are you even here? How did you get here." 

" It's… It's a long story but it doesn't matter. Y-you need help. I'm going to help you. I love you and I'm going to help," she repeats.

" I doubt that," she hears another voice from Takumi's lips, scoffing, but it's not him. 

" I will!" She shouts again. 

Ryoma had wanted her to be more assertive. Selfish, he'd said. Trying to make her own desires come true. Maybe it wasn't exactly what he meant but this was something she cared about. 

" I care about you, Takumi."

" I… I don't doubt it," Takumi says. He looks startled. A real smile plays on his face. Before he looks around almost waringly. They are in the middle of a hallway. Of a place that could soon become a battlefield. Everyone around them is preparing for it. Sakura won't allow it.

" Thank you, Sakura. These are upsetting times. Come on, let's find you a place to sit down."

She hobbles along with him but she's made up her mind. Takumi could always be stubborn about everything. Sakura needs to learn to be more stubborn herself and quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I woke up one day, remembered how much I didn't really like the Conquest routes plot and this happened.


End file.
